Escape
by Lady Pirate
Summary: From the author who brought you The Fiercest Female Pirate, comes a tale of an abused girl following her destiny of a pirate! RR PLEASE, NOT A MARY-SUE! Just give it a chance
1. The Meeting

Author's Note~ hey guys! School sucks and I have been really busy with it, but don't think it has stopped me from writing, NO WAY! Enjoy.  
  
The Meeting  
  
Tears dripped down her bruised face. Thoughts of hate flashed in her mind about  
  
her father. She smelt something horrible then realized it was Alex, her father, bursting in  
  
the room, spraying spit all over as he screamed, "Get to the market place and get my  
  
dinner!" Aurora cringed in fear at his words. Then grabbing her cloak, she dashed out of  
  
the door carrying a basket. The marketplace was near the dock so she would be able to  
  
see her favorite thing, the ships. Ever since she was little she was fascinated by ships and  
  
loved the ocean, and water in general. And her fear was forgotten as she approached a  
  
particular ship she had never seen before. It was big and it had black sails, to her it was  
  
by far the best ship she had ever seen. People were bumping her, so she started walking  
  
again.  
The streets were alive with people's activity. Men were bringing in fresh fish and  
  
oysters, while women scurried to get fruits and vegetables. Her change jiggled in her  
  
pocket. She noticed men trying to steal barrels from the market place, but they were quite  
  
unusual looking. Aurora put some loaves of bread in her basket and as soon as she  
  
turned around, she bumped into what she instantly knew was a pirate. Then it hit her like  
  
a brick wall, they were pirates that she saw and that she saw a couple of minutes ago  
  
must have been their ship. Her father's words came flashing to her, 'You are nothing,  
  
Aurora, you are just like your worthless Mother! Pirate's blood runs in your veins and it's  
  
a good thing your Mother died!' As she remembered this she burst into tears. The pirate  
  
before her gave a confused look and whispered, "What wrong love?" He saw her eyes get  
  
huge as she gulped, "S-s-sir-" She stuttered as she tried to stop the flow of tears, "Y-y-y- you're a pirate!" Is all she managed to get out. He grinned at her, "So why does this make  
  
ye cry? And ye best not be shouting it all over love." He winked at her. She noticed his  
  
deep brown eyes and it was almost soothing. The pirate continued, " What is yer name  
  
lass?" She paused, wondering what she should do or even say. "Aurora," She said,  
  
making up her mind. "And who are you?" She asked, curiosity flooding her. A feeling of  
  
yearning came over her. He replied, "Jack, so I know yer name and ye know mine so we  
  
shall meet again. Savvy?" He flashed another grin, showing a glint of gold in his teeth.  
  
Aurora decided to risk everything. You never know, she thought, maybe I could finally  
  
be free. "Ok," She said. 


	2. A little Peice of Aroura's Past

Author's Note~ Big thanx to Tetra and lucky stars. To all those others wo read it, this story will make sense in later chapters. NOT A MARY-SUE, I REPEAT, NOT A MARY-SUE.  
  
A little piece of Aurora's past  
  
*Jack's P.O.V*  
  
I found quite amazing today. Trying to steal some loaves of bread, I bumped into  
  
this girl named aurora. She stared crying and the torment that crossed her face mad me  
  
want to hug her. But alas I'm a stranger and I probably would have gotten slapped silly.  
  
Girls and their scurvy slaps. It was amazing to see how quickly she responded to my  
  
invitation to meet again. I can tell she's smart and is quick to think. It makes me wonder  
  
about that bruise on her check. Her gorgeous brownish-reddish eyes seemed puffy like  
  
she had already cried previously to their meet. Finding myself attracted to her I  
  
immediately wanted to see her again. I slow grin crossed his face as he lied down in his  
  
cabin aboard the black pearl, and pulled his three cornered hat down over his face. Well  
  
I'm just going to have to see what this lass brings. And with that I immediately fell  
  
asleep.  
*Aurora's P.O.V* I came home today with a smile on my face, humming to myself. It was a good  
  
thing father wasn't here to see this or I would have gotten an even bigger bruise on the  
  
other check. Remembering the handsome stranger she meet, she silently cursed herself  
  
for crying so easily like that. My father must have been drinking because grog was all  
  
over the place. Its odor hung in the air, smelling like rotten eggs. Every time she smelt  
  
that fear gripped her heart. It always meant that she had done something wrong. Every  
  
night the same question runs through my head,"Why am I here and why does he hate me  
  
for something that out of my control"? Every night I would cry, wishing someone would  
  
take me away from this place. Even out of Port Charles, where I am now. My mom tried to leave Alex because she felt the sea call her. He never knew she  
  
was a pirate until one night. She finally admitted to him for being a pirate, I was only a  
  
baby then. She had every intention of leaving with me but the next morning people told  
  
me that she disappeared mysteriously. Ever since then my father has beat me within an  
  
inch of my life. Shuttering, I stopped my thoughts trying to think of happier things. My  
  
mind wandered to the pirate she met today. Jack seemed interesting and she couldn't  
  
help but wonder why he swayed around like he was drunk. But all the same she loved  
  
the way he called her "love". He said it with a lightness and it felt good to her those  
  
words again. I closed my eyes picturing his face. I was so tired that I didn't change out  
  
of my clothes. Feeling the soft pillow against my skin I decided to follow my word and  
  
go see jack. He might be my only chance to escape. Then sleep came upon me. 


	3. The Sword Fight

Author's Note: To all of my reviewers, I'm really sorry I haven't written anything in days. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I also tried to make it longer! Enjoy! And if you liked my other story, The Fiercest Female Pirate, then you will love Davey Jones Daughter, by Ghost 5, I guarantee you will love it.  
  
Sword Fight  
  
The next day went according to plan. She decided to tell her Father that she had  
  
found a job at the Marketplace selling fish. He seemed to believe her, so right away, at  
  
10:00 in the morning she walked off to exactly the same spot that her and Jack met. At  
  
10:00 in the morning the streets don't pack a large crowd like they do during the day.  
  
Aurora had a new sense of daring come over her as she smelt the fresh bread in the air.  
  
She felt a little anxious since they hadn't clarified when or where they would meet, but  
  
she saw the same ship with its black, tattered sails billowing out and assumed he was still  
  
here and would notice her. And soon enough he appeared beside her.  
  
"Well love shall we take a walk?" Jack said grinning widely, obviously hiding  
  
something. "Jack I want you to teach me everything you know because pirate's blood  
  
runs in my veins." Aurora stated. Jack's face turned serious as he replied, "Ye want me to  
  
be yer mentor?" Jack was a little shocked at this but of course. if she had pirate's blood  
  
and is asking for help then maybe her family wasn't of much help to her. "I know this  
  
abandoned warehouse were I keep things hidden, so why don't we walk on down there  
  
and see what we can do, savvy?" His face lighted up again, cocking his eyebrow as he  
  
said savvy. Besides he felt like she could be of use to him. This could benefit him  
  
greatly. Maybe she wasn't lieing. No, he thought, there is no way this lass could be  
  
lieing, especially not now.  
Finally reaching the warehouse in a secluded area, Aurora slipped inside to see a  
  
fairly large sized room. Bottles of rum were everywhere; it must have been a hangout  
  
spot for Jack and his crew. Aurora's eyes observed everything they met. There were  
  
many chests around this place. On the outside it looked like it was in the worst shape,  
  
with boards across the windows, and everything was all dusty. No one would be able to  
  
find this place, she thought. She noticed Jack walking toward a chest, pulling out two  
  
cutlasses. Aurora wondered about his walk, she had heard that when sailors or anybody  
  
got on a boat they had to get their sea legs, and when they got off the boat they had to  
  
find their land legs so they would quit swaying. But Jack seemed to have permanently  
  
swayed drunkenly on his feet, like he didn't bother to stop. She told herself she needed to  
  
concentrate on what Jack was doing. She had a surprise instore for him. Jack turned  
  
around slowly, he saw Aurora's mischievous eyes, and her holding a cutlass.  
  
"But how did ye get that love? Jack asked looking at her with curiosity. "It was  
  
me Mother's and she left it for me, but my Father never found out because I hid  
  
everything under a floorboard in my room. That is the only thing I have of her," Aurora  
  
said quickly. She knew something was coming and she needed to be on her guard. Jack  
  
grabbed a cutlass and brought it forth like lightening. The cutlasses clanked together in  
  
pure force. Her grin was lost as she was huffing and puffing. Not a single trace of  
  
tiredness came over Jack's face. He was good, no doubt, and she was ducking and  
  
dodging as fast as she could all over the place. He couldn't help but notice how quickly  
  
her reflexes seemed to be and how fast she could learn. He knew she had talent, but she  
  
was clumsy, as a result of a beginner swordsman. She looked unafraid to him. Sweat was  
  
dripping down her face and she was bleeding on her arms from the nicks he had given  
  
her. He knew he had to end it now, before she passed out from exertion. Aurora went to  
  
swing at his head, Jack ducked and sweeped the floor, grabbing her sword out of her hand  
  
as she hit the floor. She couldn't move, she trying to catch her breath as she asked, "How  
  
did you do that?" Jack grinned and knelt down so she could see him, "Ye forgetting one  
  
very important thing love, I'm Capt'n Jack Sparrow." She laughed at this, looking at his  
  
cocky grin and the way he held himself up, with his head tilted off a little to the side. She  
  
slowly picked herself up with an idea in forming in her head. Now normally she wouldn't  
  
do this, but she couldn't help but wonder if he would really fall for it. Brushing herself  
  
off, she went over to Jack who was standing there, cutlass at the ready. She moved her  
  
hips seductively as she walked to him and looked at him with fire in her eyes. "If you can  
  
do anything Capt'n Jack Sparrow, then kiss me," she challenged him. Their bodies were  
  
close together and Jack tilted his head into a kiss. He pressed her to him, and she pushed  
  
him on the floor, breaking their kiss while he dropped his cutlass. She straddled him and  
  
began kissing him again, then she grabbed the sword quickly and brought it to his throat,  
  
smiling she said, "Never trust a pirate Capt'n Jack Sparrow." Jack looked like he had  
  
been had, and then burst into a grin. "Yer pretty good there love. I always admired a  
  
woman who could do that kind of thing." Aurora got off of him and Jack went to go get  
  
two bottles of rum, muttering to himself. Both of them lied down for a short break,  
  
swigging rum. 


End file.
